Voldemort's Diary
by Arabe17
Summary: Selection of diary entries written by Lord Voldemort during the creation of one of Horcruxes.


**Fan Fiction**

**October 25, 1987**

I have begun preparations for my third Horcrux. The second one hurt far less than the first and I have no doubts the pain will continue to lessen as I create more and more. Each time the pain is separated further across all of my Horcruxes. Over the next few days I must find a willing sacrifice. I would prefer not to sacrifice any of my most loyal and powerful followers, so I must find an insignificant Death Eater, foolish enough to make a binding magical contract to me before I share with them what they must do.

Narrowing down the list of locations has been harder than I anticipated, but I believe I have found several locations that will make this Horcrux equally as impossible to even find, as it will be to actually obtain or destroy. I am not scared but do find myself increasingly nervous as this Horcrux approaches. The pain of the first two were so excruciating I can hardly bare to think about it without cringing, yet it is necessary to achieve my final goal.

**October 30, 1987**

The days are passing slower and slower now as the day approaches. By this time next week I am sure it will be complete. Just the thought of the power I am close to attaining sends chills down my spine. Every moment I am not preoccupied I find myself thinking about it, both out of anticipation and nervousness. The pain is something I have dealt with, but the thought of now having my soul separated even further is becoming increasingly worrying, especially since no wizard has ever attempted such a thing before. I must remain resolute and confident that if any wizard was meant to accomplish such a thing it is a true heir to Salazar Slytherin.

**November 1, 1987**

I have become so tired of things not working out they way I had planned. Several setbacks have arisen in my original plan. Gaspard Eastchurch, the follower I originally chose to be my sacrifice, has become a friend of Lily Potter herself, making him far too valuable to be disposed of at this point in my revolution. I must now find another sacrifice with which to finalize my Horcrux. It must be another dedicated follower, a pureblood of great wizarding tradition.

These problems only add to my nervousness, and must be resolved quickly so that I can continue to create even more Horcruxes. I cannot wait for the day when I can put these tasks, and the stress that they have caused, behind me. Only when they are all finished will it finally be time for me to complete my rise to power. I am anxious to complete the creation of each Horcrux and cannot wait for this one to finally be behind me because it will mean I am one step closer to my final goal. If I could, I would create them all tonight, just to get them over with, but the recovery required after each creation makes this impossible. Now I must rest and save my energy as the day is almost here.

**November 2, 1987**

Thankfully I have been able to find a suitable replacement has been found for Eastchurch with little delay to my original plan. His name is Xanthus Lafarge, a weak, but undyingly faithful Death Eater, whom Severus and Lucius have assured me will be eager to jump at an opportunity to please me. In the next days he will make the unbreakable promise, and I will lead him to my remote cave on the Scottish coast that I have chosen as the perfect location to leave this Horcrux. I can still remember the day I visited this cave as a child, how it felt to be completely alone in the darkness. I felt at home in the cave, with nothing surrounding me but my own thoughts. It should be the perfect place to hide my third Horcrux. I know that no one ever knew of my activities there.

**November 3, 1987**

By this time tomorrow I believe my next Horcrux will be finished. By now the nervousness has begun to truly set in, but I am able to console myself with the fact that it will finally be complete, and that I will be even more powerful than before once I have recovered.

It makes me snicker to think of what Dumbledore's reaction would be if he knew what I was attempting. He thinks he has it all figured out, that his "love" is more powerful than any charm, spell, or curse I can conjure from the end of my wand. All through school he tried to show me his love. He constantly kept watch on me, knew I had special talents. He constantly tried to show me how to practice magic his way, but all along I knew one day I would become more powerful than him. After all, even those who love endlessly will eventually die, but I will live on. I am confident that very soon I will prove that old fool wrong, and that no magic will able to destroy me.

No doubt valuable magical blood will be lost, wizards and witches who would otherwise be great assets to my cause, who would help to make the world what Salazar Slytherin intended it to be. It is with great anticipation and nervousness that I end this entry, I fear I may not be able to write for several days after tomorrows success, because it will no doubt leave me weak for a time, but I cannot wait for my return, when I believe I will have much to say about the power I will have gained.

**November 3, 1987 (con.)**

So much anticipation and anxiety have proven too much for me to sleep with. I have returned to my journal so that I might organize the millions of thoughts that have been racing through my head since it hit the pillow. I must admit I have begun to doubt the result of tomorrow, but I must keep my resolve and finish what must be done.

This is the first time I have questioned whether or not I will be able to make through another severing of my soul. I know that if I am unsuccessful I will die, and what will become of the movement I have already started? Maybe Severus, or Lucius will take up the reigns of my cause, and continue to lead my followers towards a purer magical world. I have asked Severus to brew a potion that will help me to sleep and clear my head, for my mind must be clear as I head in to tomorrow, so that I can become even more powerful.

Severus has finally finished the potion that will help me sleep, so I leave once again.

**November 9, 1987**

All my worries and doubts have finally been cast aside. The locket now infused with a piece of my soul rests safely in my childhood cave. Creating the Horcrux left me incapacitated for only five days, a large improvement after the creation of the first one left me in my bed for almost two weeks. As soon as I awoke this morning and felt my strength start to return I took the Horcrux to the cave and conjured as many defenses as I could in my weakened state. Once all of my strength returns I will return to completely fortify the cave so that no one will ever be able to destroy the locket, even if they do manage to find out where it is located. Once again I am going to return to bed in order to regain even more of my strength.

**November 21, 1987**

So much has been going on in the recent weeks that I have been unable to write for some time. My preparations for yet another Horcrux are well underway, and I have been traveling extensively to promote my pureblood cause, so that I may recruit more Death Eaters to join by my side. I cannot even find words to describe the power I feel. There is only one word that comes to my mind when I think of how to describe this feeling: "invincible". I will be sure to write again soon to make up for lost time, but for now I must go.

5


End file.
